Dark Times or the end of the Great War
by joshing
Summary: Lord Voldemort won the Great War. Now his Death Eaters are gonna celebrate it with an auction. of. slaves. Told by our favourite greasyhaired bat.
1. Introduction

**DARK TIMES or the end of the Great War**

**Disclaimer**: I do know own anything…just my mind…the characters were borrowed from J.K. Rowling, but if you're reading this, I'm sure you already know this, huh?

**Summary**: Lord Voldemort won the Great War. Now his Death Eaters are gonna celebrate it with an auction. of. slaves. Told by our favourite greasy-haired bat.

**Warning**: Weird couple. Very weird. High possibility of slash. So be careful, if you don't like it "winks"

**Genre**: adventure/romance

Lord Voldemort had won the Great War. Both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were dead, as a lot more people and magical creatures. The powerful ones were obviously the so-called Death Eaters. And no matter if you're halfblood or mudblood if you were against us. There are only two ways to solve a filthy problem like that: death or slavery. It depends on the moods of our Dark Master, our Master. Our Lord.

A lot of curious people ran into our group. Our power attracts bugs like a torch. The stupid ones who don't join us will be tortured, killed or…whatever we could imagine.

As the auction day approaches we became nervous. We started duelling over a future victim very soon. That auction is going to take place in our home, Riddle Manor, a dark old house placed in Little Hangleton. Our Master owns it, of course. We're going to keep a party in order to celebrate the start of Pure-bloods reign, so we caught some foolish preys.

The Carrow siblings are anxious to get some muggles to play. Idiots. Muggles are worthless …the only thing you can do with them is kill them. But of course those two could cry if an unworthy mudblood shouts at them.

Lucius Malfoy got our Lord's forgiveness. I can't stand that light blond wigged bastard with his big mouth. Our dear Lucius wants some chicks to "take care " of them. If at least he killed them or made them change sides in the case they were powerful and minimum halfblood….I can't but sigh aloud.

Bellatrix is the big surprise. I never imagined her to be so vain…she is going to get some young wizards and witches! She would love them to be the filthy mudblood Granger, that carrot of Ginevra Weasley, who remains alive as that Percival boy, I think…of that blood traitors family. But she won't live much more. And if I were the boy I'll cut my veins. Bellatrix' d love to get also the Longbottom boy. She's kind of obsessed with that guy. I wonder if he'll resist more than his parents. Bah, I don't believe it, since the boy was a incredibly easy prey.

Campbell, that blond jerk, wants some Potter-looking guy. Maybe he wants a reveille to train himself, which I'm sure he needs.

Narcisa Malfoy, that bastard' wife, wants some young guys to praise her every day. What a dumb. I hope her mirror breaks.

Fenrir's desire? Some children to bit. That's a big surprise. An enormous one.

Everybody want some slaves, no matter what sex are they. We have no sexual discrimination among our preferences, we're open-minded. Or that's what everybody here thinks. The problem is that everybody has to get some slaves, it would be suspicious if some of us didn't want one of those slaves. That's sick.

Ok, I have already made my mind. I'll choose my slaves when everybody ends choosing.

Oh…Why can't I simply be alone?

Your turn!

What prisoners will our hooked nose narrator take?What prisoners do you believe they caugh?If you think that story could work, or if you think I deserve some tomatoes, make sure I know!I wanna hear your opinions! See you!

Joshing


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jo owns the Death Eaters, Harry Potter and the Dark Lord.

Now that this story truly begins-sorry for the delay…;_;- I'll tell you all that it takes place during the fifth book, that the prophecy was never revealed-but now, it doesn´t matter, with Harry dead- because the Ministry incident never happened. The Death Eaters are now the powerful ones and the Dark Lord owns the world-or he's going to.

Chapter 1

Finally our Lord did tell us how the slaves are going to be chosen. It isn't going to be a matter of money. We should have imagined that. Silly us.

Of course, our master wants to have fun with all this. What makes me sick is that everybody is going to have fun with us, yes, *everybody* includes the slaves.

We have to decide which slave we want, and the best part is that we have to duel everybody else who wants our slave until the *referee* decides.(Pity) we can't kill each other. Our Lord wouldn't agree to lose Death Eaters' lifes while they're , and the greatest rule: each Death Eater only gets one slave. You can imagine how some of us reacted to that.

Who the hell could I pick from the slaves? What I had decided to do is now impossible. Well, I'll decide when I see them tomorrow. After all, I don´t know every slave available, I just know the ones I helped to catch…For what I heard, there are a lot of my Hogwarts students here, it seems that Greyback and Bellatrix did catch them. But I went to the Ministry with Lucius while everybody else was picking on their favourites. The Dark Lord's orders, you see. Lots of Fudge's friends, and, yes, Fudge himself. No, they weren't to be they did, trying to hunt down Death Eaters, was too bad. Well, and our Lord dislikes Fudge, he was the former Minister before him. So, to the recruiting tests for new Death Eaters with them.

Bellatrix was the first to decide…Longbottom was a big surprise that nobody else did want the disastrous kid. The Dark Lord seemed annoyed, he wanted everybody to duel . Rodolphus, then, did choose Lupin. Wait a minute, Lupin? What was the wolf doing there?

I started to examine the slaves, until my eyes met the anxious glare of another old acquaintance, struggling to reach Lupin, who was separated from the rest, waiting for Rodolphus and Greyback to stop duelling. Black.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. That couldn't be true.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rodolphus fell to the ground with Greyback on top of him. It's not that Greyback is bad

at magic, he's actually great with Unforgivables, but he sometimes prefers to attack in

the muggle way. Stupid wolves.

Rodolphus tried to reach his wand, which he'd lost in his fall. He's a big man, younger

than his wife, but he's also a bit slow. Bellatrix laughed at him in a extremely high-

pitched cackling, while caressing with her long , sharpening nails Longbottom's neck.

The boy was very pale but he wasn´t moaning even through she had already made him

bleed through the scratches.

With some well-given punches, Rodolphus' body relaxed and Greyback approached his

prize, who was looking back at him in disgust. I interrupted them by sending a quick

Expelliarmus to Greyback, who crashed with the flying unconcious Rodolphus, who

was being taken care at the moment. Rodolphus would really need more potions after all

this.

The Dark Lord did stand up quickly.

"What's the meaning of this, Severus?"He hissed threateningly.

"That slave is my own, my Lord. I was just claiming the wolf." The Dark Lord sneered

at this, sitting down again, ready to enjoy the spectacle. Lupin looked startled and

Black' face was livid.

Greyback smashed me against the ground taken me by surprise(I was too distracted

sneering at Black, I must confess).He was trying to do the same he did to Rodolphus.

Yes, Greyback is way stronger than me- and way stronger than most of people. His

insanity also helps him a lot. I think Bellatrix and him are pretty alike.

But a muggle can be strong and crazy too, and that doesn´t make it more powerful than

me. Soon Greyback was bleeding by tons of cuts all over his body and he had to be

taken care quicky before he died. And now the wolf belonged to me, and Black was

about to have an heart attack. I didn´t though that having a slave was so great before.

But now I wanted more.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don´t own HP Don´t own HP Don´t own HP

Chapter 3

I had to ask for it. I could receive a punishment, but even if it was in front of *him* it didn´t matter.

I asked my Lord for another slave.

Everybody started to mumble till it all turned to shouts. The Dark Lord made them shut up and continued to stare at me silently.

"Which one would it be, Severus?" That was it. A confused Lupin was staring from me to his dear friend, which whom I was exchanging poisonous glares right now. I wondered if my Lord would allow me, among everybody, to have two servants. Well, I had to attempt it.

"The bloodtraitor Black, my Lord"He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Severus, tell me why shoud I make this exception"

"Then, I want him too!" Bellatrix shouted losing it.

After a quick punishment for the interruption, he nodded yes. Bellatrix had helped me without knowing it. Crucio-ing people always makes our Master softer.

"Well, Severus, I expect you to pay me back for this, don't forget it. But yes, you can have your complete revenge if that's what you want. Now…win your slave. Bellatrix!"

This was a little harder than fighting against a werewolf, but since we couldn´t use Unforgivables neither kill each other Bellatrix, whose abilities were those exactly, did lose. And I, had now at my feet- well, not exactly, but I'd make that true too soon- two of my enemies. Pity Potter Sr. wasn´t alive.

We had to wait until all the fighting and the slave-taking ended. They weren´t talking, nor to me, nor to each other. I preferred it that way- for now.

The Carrows got one muggle each, without fighting. Rabastan Lestrange chose the same dark-haired boy that an already recovered Greyback and Campbell wanted for themselves- yes, the boy had glasses and a horrible Potter-like appearance-so they made a big fuss over it and finally Rabastan- more brilliant than his brother-ended victorious.

An annoyed Greyback did chose a very terrified Colin Creevey, winning the blonde boy over Narcissa. I remembered how the little boy did follow Potter Jr. at Hogwarts and so I understood why Narcissa wanted him.I chuckled a little bit, winning another Black' pathetic attempt of breaking free and strangling me. I sneered at him with superiority, turning my attention back to the auction as Black fumed and Lupin tried to calm his friend. Campbell got Percy Weasley and Narcissa finally decided to get another boy who looked a lot like Colin Creevey, only he was smaller.

Bellatrix, suddenly, asked the Dark Lord for another slave. I stared at her in disgust, but the Dark Lord only sneered and told her that if he had allowed her to fight over another slave before, it was because she could have another. Stupid Bella did get more punishment for being such a foolish witch and while she recovered, Lucius got the Weasley girl and Draco won Granger, and I wonder why my godson had to choose Granger among all. I hope it was out of revenge.

Avery got a Ravenclaw girl, Marietta Edgecombe ,I think .In my opinion she didn´t deserve to be in Ravenclaw. Oh Merlin, she was already….flirting with her owner…that was so low.

Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. both duelled over a muggle girl whom finally Crabbe won and Goyle decided on another muggle. Why muggles?Are they insane like the Carrows or they're just stupid? I decided on the last option as Nott chose a guy with loads of grains on his pale face from whom I didn´t remember the name.

Finally Bellatrix decided her second slave: another child, that asian girl from Ravenclaw who didn´t join our Master because we had killed her boyfriend or something like that- Chang was it. Pettigrew, trying all the time since the auction had started not to look at his former friends, did choose a muggle woman, and at last Rodolphus made his choice- a woman who used to work at The Three Broomsticks, and with that, the Inner Circle finnished getting slaves and the normal Death Eaters started chosing, which wasn't interesting so I left, with my two annoying slaves trying to fight against the Imperius Curse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I am not JK, so…

**Chapter 4**

Riddle Manor, as every single magical house, is bigger once you enter and is changing everyday to addapt itself to its occupants. My rooms –a bedroom, a bathroom, a library

and a potions room- were now a little bigger and there was a bedroom for them. If I had to decide, they would be sleeping on the floor, like the filfthy animals they were. Okay,

I recognised, this way I will only be seeing them when I want to...now, for example. What should I do first?Licking my lips in anticipation- sweet, sweet revenge- I studied

Black who looked back at me as if I were going to vomit on him. Really, now that he had no wand, I could almost bear his presence.

Soon, I was reading one of my favourite books while those two, mouth shut, were cleaning everything without magic like students in a punisment or muggles. I started to

count and before I reached three, Black stopped suddenly what he was doing to yell at me, while a more reasonable Lupin tried to shut the dog up.

With a growing sneer I waited for Black to stop for air and we had to stand him wailing in pain until I decided it was enough. Why didn´t I Silenced him? Maybe because it was more

interesting to listen. I think Lupin was really mad at me while he helped his pal to stand up, but really, wolf, as things are now you can´t do much.

After I told them what I would like for them to do, they paled. Maybe I was taking advantage of them? I don´t think so. After all, they are more used to the four legged

position. Lupin started to walk on his hands and knees quickly, with an exasperated grin that I knew would soon became a painful one, cleaning the floor like Cinderella wolf,

but Black needed a little more persuasion.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

My arm started itching, so the auction had finished, I guessed, and the Dark Lord wanted to see us for something else after our little I abandoned the rooms-

making sure I was stepping on Lupin's hard work even if this was going to be the longest way of exiting- I made clear that I wanted the cleaning finished by the time I

was back. I closed the door behind me and waved the wand a little…I waited a moment till I heard two thuds and then some insults. Yes, the main door, the escape way, was

utterly closed, Black and Lupin needed to think harder than that.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

After the meeting I went back to find my rooms in perfect condition and Black's face in a not-so-perfect condition. It seemed that he had leaded the way out of my rooms and

then had tried to force the door open. Black never learns, after all. And the door's hex seemed work pretty well. Black's left eye was as black as his name.

Sometimes Dark magic isn´t necessary at all, but a simple childish charm, and the main door acted almost like a poltergeist, hitting everybody who tried to open it but me, of

course(I had the wand to make it stop).Black seemed pretty silent and I noticed he also had some scratches…so he had tried to escape through the cauldrons's room' window

too…Well, I didn't mind if he wanted to amuse me everyday like that. Um, and of course I wasn´t going to give him a potion to help him with the black eye, it suited him.

Lupin, also looked unconfortable and didn´t look at me directly. But of course, he was annoyed for the pain inflicted to the dog . It didn´t matter to me, all I wanted now was to

read a little and then go to bed, it was already midnight. I did put a hex surrounding my bed before entering it and stretching my legs inside it.... the pain made me howl like Lupin without

the wolfsbane in the full moon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don´t own the Death Eaters, neither the Order of the Phoenix.

**Chapter 5**

The bed's end was full of pieces of glass. They might have been in the past some test tubes or bottles, for they were of various colours and sizes. From the knee's end to the

feet, I was covered in glass and blood. I quickly made the glass bits dissapear as I tried to stand up to get to the potions room, but the pain made me fall over my knees.

-Do you need some help there, Snivellus?-asked a mocking voice, the voice of the only person who could have done that to voice was somewhere into my bedroom.

I didn´t answer, I just summoned the right potion as a dishevelled Lupin made his entrance, with big eyes, as though as if the wolf didn´t know anything and was worried.

Umm!So that's why he had avoided my eyes all the time before that. He was the same as always, never being able to stop his friends. "Stupid wolf, I don´t need your help", that's

what I thought as I started to furiously apply the potion to my cuts. "Not yours, not anybody else's". Black continued to enjoy himself at this. If he were a little intelligent,

he would have escaped by now into his filfthy bedroom, but is Black whom we're talking about.

When I finally was fully healed, I turned to Black.

-Well? Are you going to Crucio me for this, Snivellus?Are you going to kill me? For that's the only thing you can do, greasy git, you coward. C'mon, tell me, tell m-

-SECTUMSEMPRA!!!- I pointed at him, and he started to bleed all over, and he started to try to make it stop, and Remus tried to make it stop, and they were screaming, and

while the chaos continued, I was watching like a king how the dog got paler and paler and they couldn't do anything for it to stop.

-Solve this, Severus!SOLVE THIS NOW!He's dying, how can you do this, we're classmates, for Merlin's sake , you've got to do something…-And Remus babbled and

babbled, but I wasn´t looking at him.I was looking at the screaming dog, who was dirtying my bedroom.

-Black, I can make it stop. Just beg for it. It's so easy.-I offered.

-I won´t- he choked with his own blood and spitted it out, trying to reach me with it. But he was too weak right now.

-Please, Snape, please, you've got to cure him, You can´t kill him!!We're classmates, and adults now-

-Get over with the whole classmates thing, Lupin!I never liked you all,to begin with, now's the time for you to pay for everything. Classmates? Don´t make me laugh.

Okay, if he couln´t convince me, he was going to try with Black. The wolf was as stubborn as hell. He was almost ruining the spectacle of Black screaming in pain and

dying. But only almost.

I guess he did it for Lupin, but it doesn´t matter. Sirius Black, the bigheaded, the culprit of the end of my relationship with Lily Evans, said a throaty"Please"(I guess it helped

too that he fell unconscious after this, but it felt great. I almost had my revenge). Said almost? It was barely any revenge, but I cured him. Lupin didn´t talk to me for two

days, nor that I actually cared. And the wolf had to do everything by himself for over three days- I guess Black was almost dead when I decided to finally heal him, oh, why

didn´t I let him die at last. I'm too good natured. Nah, I want to make his life a living hell.


End file.
